She was
by Night Of The Land
Summary: Auggie thinks about Annie.


Title: She was…

Author: Night of the Land

Category: Covert Affairs

Rating: K+

Summary: Auggie thinks about Annie.

A/N: Okay here's Auggie's view of Annie. It kinda got away from me, and turned into something than what I intended, but if you haven't noticed most of my storied seem to do that. So I hope you enjoy. I think that there will be the diner next, then some other sappy view of them, but never anything that has them together, I love tension between two future lovers too much. Lol, I know I'm cruel!

She was constant movement. The office as he walked was filled with the smell of her perfume and the sound of her heels on the marble floors. He wasn't sure if she was ever still, if she ever took the time to slow down and see the world around her. And now as he sat next to her, at the Tavern, she and Conrad chatted about something mundane, and he simply enjoyed being privy to a rare moment of her stillness.

She was a flood of emotions. Ever since he had lost his sight he had had the uncanny ability to pick up more on the emotional changes in a person. And Annie was a constant flood, a whirlwind of everything from anger to extreme joy. And he loved it. He smirked to himself as he lifted his glass to his lips, taking a deep breath allowing her perfume to attack his senses.

She was inner beauty. He remembered telling her that women loved blind men because they thought they didn't care about looks. While in a sense that was true, he cared about the way a woman looked on the inside, as cheesy and romantic as that sounded. Annie was an inherently good person, caught up in a bad world, she was simply a- as Joan would put it- a bleeding heart. But while he knew of her inner beauty, he also knew of her outer beauty. Last week in the gym, as he gave her a few fight tips, the feel of her smooth skin beneath his hands, the feel of her silken hair, the firm body as it pressed against his. He swallowed as he thought of her, wishing that he could just see her for one night.

She was a damn fine operative. Quick on her feet and smart. Very capable. He knew that Joan viewed her as potentially the best in the DPD. While she was still very new and by the book, he knew that the fine tuning and knowledge would come with time as she worked. And once that time came, he knew she would no longer come to him for help, for guidance, and he gave a mental grimace as he thought, he had come to rely on her for a friend, to be there, even if it had only been a few months.

She was the embodiment of what it meant to live. Her zest for life was something that he felt he had been missing for a long time, ever since… he swallowed again, giving himself a shake turning back to the conversation, feeling a slightly breeze against his face as Annie talked with her hands, gesturing wildly.

"What do you think, Auggie?" she asked turning to him, placing a hand over his.

"About what?" he replied, shaking his head slightly to show that he had not been paying attention.

Both Conrad and Annie laughed. "Nothing, just seeing if you were still there, you seemed to be in La La land." Conrad said before he stood, "Well, I'm out, got a briefing early in the morning. Good night, Annie, Auggie." He said, before he left, Auggie listening as the sound of his feet faded into the dull roar of the Tavern.

"Did you really need me for something?" Auggie asked, turning slightly, eyes fixed at a spot somewhere over her left shoulder.

She didn't say anything, so Auggie questioned gently, "Annie?"

"Hum? Oh no, I didn't need anything." She paused, and he waited for her to continue.

"Annie?" he asked, a smirk tuning up his lips in amusement, knowing she was about to ask a question or make a remark that she thought might insult or offend him. It was always the same.

"It's nothing, swear," she told him, patting his hand gently, a smile clear in her voice.

Auggie frowned slightly when she went silent.

She was hardly ever silent, except when something was bothering her. So he waited, knowing that, for now at least, he was serving as her confidant, not that he minded in the least.

"Auggie?" she began slightly hesitantly, her hand still resting on his.

"Yes?" he replied, turning his hand up to capture hers, and lace their fingers together.

"I've really screwed up, can you forgive me?" she said, her tone showing the apologetic smile that he was almost positive was gracing her features.

"What did you do, Annie?" he asked, giving her a mock sigh of frustration, but a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"You know how my sister has been trying to set me up with someone for like the past 3 months?" she asked, sighing as he nodded for her to continue, "Well…. I kinda told her I was already dating someone…someone from work…." She trailed off, cringing as she gave him a look that he was sure clearly screamed 'I'm sorry, don't kill me.'

Auggie tried to keep his frown, but the smile won, and he burst out laughing, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Let me guess, you said it was me?" he asked, once he had sobered slightly.

"Uh, yeah." Annie said. "You're not mad?" she asked.

Auggie shook his head, hand sliding up her arm, barley touching her, to cup her face in his hand. "Annie," he said, holding her head still so she would understand, "Do I look mad?"

"No….you look rather happy." She said, smiling.

Auggie laughed again.

She was a confident woman only at work it seemed. When it came to her personal life she seemed to flounder, she was hesitant and unsure about herself. He found it refreshing, it allowed him to see all sides of a woman he was…wait what was he feeling for Annie? Infatuation? Love? He didn't know but he liked her probably more than he should, and enjoyed every minute he spent with her.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I was instructed to invite you to dinner next Thursday?" she asked.

Auggie dropped his hands from her face, and shook his head slowly from side to side, still smirking. "When you tell a lie you tell it good, huh?" he asked, with a short laugh.

She laughed nervously, "You don't have to come…"

"I would love to meet your family and the nieces you adore and talk about all the time." He cut her off, waving his hand vaguely in the air.

"Thank you, so much!" she gasped, before she leaned in and impulsively kissed him quickly on the lips.

He froze when she pulled back, teeth clenched wanting more then that quick kiss, but not daring to go further.

She was certainly one of the many things that kept him up at night. One of the things that haunted his dreams, and he wished, not for the first time since the Accident, that he could see again, if only to see her, a woman he was now, almost positive he was falling for, for just one night.


End file.
